


Cute Little "Ears"

by SkyFallSlayer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Baby moroha, Based on the popular ears theory, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hot Springs, I love this family please let me see them together in the anime, Other, Parental Kagome, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parental inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer
Summary: Moroha wants to look more like her father, but doesn't know how. Thankfully, that's where Kagome steps in.(Short One-shot)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Cute Little "Ears"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Based on the popular theory that Moroha wears a bow to look like her father/to have his dog ears.

“Mama!” Cried the four year old.

“Yes?” Said her mother from inside their home.

“I need help.”

“Help with what?” The older woman pulled the drapes back to look outside, looking down at the little girl who had teary eyes. “Oh. I see.” Moroha had twigs and leaves stuck in her dark hair, and she was covered  
in mud stains head to toe. Kagome frowned worriedly, “What happened?”

Moroha bowed her head slightly, “I was trying to pick leaves from a tree, and I fell.”

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, before dropping to her knees. “You fell?! Are you Okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine… but I have a small boo-boo.” She shows off her elbow that had a tiny scrap.

Kagome sighed quietly, trying to steady her racing heart. She didn’t want to stress out her poor daughter who had sensitive ears like her father. She stood up, “Lets go get you cleaned up.” 

“But don’t you have work, Mama?” Moroha asked, watching her mother gather two new sets of clothes and some herbs that’ll clean her hair.

“I can finish when I get back, I don’t have that much left.” Kagome shifted everything in one arm to hold out her free hand. “Come on, let's go take a bath.”

Moroha smiled, and reached out to take her hand. They two of them walked hand-and-hand out of the village, and into the forest that had a hot spring. Kagome peeked over the bushes to see if it was free for them to use, which it was, and she put their stuff on a rock nearby. She helps undress her daughter before placing her into the warm water, before doing the same to herself.

Kagome then started working on getting the twigs and leaves out of Moroha’s hair before washing it with herbs that smelled like mint and lavender. Occasionally she would still find bits of sticks in her hair that she’ll have to pluck.

“So many sticks, and leaves.” Kagome said, combing the silky strains between her soft fingers. “Were you putting them in there yourself.”

Moroha frowns, slumping a bit. “Yeah…”

“How come? Were you trying to make yourself a crown again?”

“No.”

“Then what were you trying to make?” There was silence for a long time and Kagome was about to drop it before her daughter spoke again,

“Ears.”

“Hmm?” Kagome paused the brushing, and looked down.

“Ears. I like papa’s ears, and I wanted to make some…” 

Moroha had mumbled it quietly, but Kagome heard it loud and clear. Her brown eyes soften and her plump lips thinned out into a perfect smile. “Moroha, why didn’t you say so?”

The child glanced back. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“No, I think it’s sweet you want to look like your dad.”

Moroha flashed one of toothy grins before she looked away again. “Yeah, but I don’t know how.”

She sounded so sad that it tugged on her mother’s heart strings. “Moroha…” 

“It’s okay, Mama…”

Kagome frowns, and goes back to combing her daughter’s hair. They stayed in silence, finishing their bath after getting all the mud and dirt off, before sliding on cleaned kimonos. They walked hand-and-hand again, letting the cool breeze wash over them, giving the mother an idea. 

Kagome stops with a smile gasp. “I have an idea.” She says, looking down at her child. “I know how you can have ears like your father.”

Moroha’s eyes grew big with hope. “Really, Mama?!”

She nods. “It’s back at home.”

“Really?! Awesome!” The child bolts off. “Come on, Mama!”

“Hang on, baby! You know I can’t run that fast!”

Kagome takes off as well, following the giggling four year old all the way home. Upon arriving, she set the stuff down, moving around Moroha who was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. 

“Can you really give me ears like papa?” The girl asked, joyfully.

Kagome chuckled. “I think I can. Let me see.” She replies, opening a storage chest they had. She then shifted a few things inside to find a small box, pulling it out.

“What’s that?” Moroha asked, looking at it with a newfound curiosity. 

“My uniform. I used to wear it all the time in the other world.” 

“The one where you were born?”

“Yes.” She takes off the lid, feeling the nostalgia hit her hard as she touches it gently. She felt herself almost wept with tears as it brings back so many memories of her old life.

“Mama?” Moroha said, sensing the sadness and smelling the tears.

“I’m okay, baby. It just brings back so much.” Kagome brings herself to sit down, sitting on her legs. “Go get your hair brush.” As she did that, Kagome takes the red tie off her uniform, and holds it in her hands. 

“Here you go.” Moroha said, handing the brush over.

“Alright, sit down and I’ll do your hair.” She pats the spot in front of her, and her daughter wastes no time in doing so. Kagome runs the brush through her hair, gathering it up gently and holding it up high on her head. She then takes the red fabric and ties it around a few times, shaping a giant bow that was envisioned in her mind. “There. All done. Go look in the mirror and tell me what you think.”

“Okay, Mama.” Moroha shot up and ran towards the hand mirror on a table. 

“It might not be perfect, but your mama tried.” 

The child examined her mother’s handiwork in the mirror, tugging on the bow a little, before grinning ear-to-ear. She turns around, “Mama!”

“Yes?”

“I love it!!!” Moroha rushes over and crashes into Kagome to hug her. “Thank you, Mama!!”

Kagome chuckled, and hugged her back. “I’m glad you do, baby.”

Suddenly, the quarter demon caught a familiar scent in the air, and pulled back to take a whiff. “I smell Papa.”

“Well I guess he’s home then.” 

“Yay!” She stands up mighty and proud. “I want to show him my ears.” She took off again, and ran out the door and towards the red blur that was jumping high in the air. She stopped a few feet away, standing in the tall grass before calling out, “Papa!!!”

Inuyasha also wastes no time to land, smiling down at the girl. “Hey, Moroha, guess who’s back?”

“Papa!” She reaches up for him, and he scoops her up into his arms. “Papa, look! Mama made me ears like yours!” She points to the red bow on her head, showing them off.

His face softens more. “Wow, those are so cool looking ears. And they do look like mine.”

“Well then I did a good job then.” Kagome replies, approaching them. 

“I guess you did.” He replies, smirking, making her hum before giving her a kiss.

“Ew…” Moroha covered her eyes, making her parents laugh.

“Welcome back.” Kagome said.

“I’ve only been gone a few days.” Inuyasha replies, the three of them walking back home together.

“That was too long. Right, Moroha?”

Moroha nods. “Right!”

“Give me a break, I was trying to make _some_ money for our family.” He says, truthfully.

“And how much did you make?” A pause. “Inuyasha?”

“The villagers were stingy…”

Kagome sighed, this wasn’t the first time this happened, and most of the time the reason is because Inuyasha was known to go all out when slaying demons (that was probably the reason he was so hesitant to tell her). She takes Moroha out his arms, coming to a stop.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha asked, confused. 

“Inuyasha…. Sit boy!!!” He shrinked when he hit the ground, and Moroha giggled a bit at the sound. “You went overboard again, didn’t you?" 

He crooked his head up to his wife. "Damn it, woman! Would you stop doing that?!" 

"Did you go overboard?!" 

He scowled and looked away. "Feh. So what if I did?" 

"Well there's your problem. Sit." He shrieks again, and his daughter giggles too.

The half demon reaches out slowly. "Kagome…." She frowns and starts walking away. "Kagome, wait! I'm sorry! Come back here! Moroha?! What about you? Don't you want to be like your dad? Moroha? Kagome? Come on!-"

Kagome smiles as he rants, realizing that this would never get old. She pauses, and faces their daughter. "Want to go help Daddy?" 

Moroha nods and cheers as she is put down, and quickly races over to her dad. Inuyasha's face lights up when he sees her.

"See? At least someone loves me!" He says, holding no hate, just the playful teasing that he knows that his wife will understand. 

She does and her expression grows brighter, waving them to come inside so they could enjoy a delicious meal together as the happy family they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short story. I hoped you liked it! :)


End file.
